Mega Man Star Force Post Time Skip Characters
by Switch 4 Life
Summary: It's been too long since Mega Man Star Force hasn't got a sequel. So I decided to reintroduce the characters in their teenage years. Hope you'll like their new looks.


**MMSF Post-time skip Characters **

**Heya dudes and dudettes, Switch-4-Life here. I'm just started my account this week, so. Hope you guys could give me a chance to prove myself to be the best of the best.**

**These are the changes in the appearance of the main characters of the Mega Man Star Force series, including my OC. **

Taking place 7 years after MMSF 3.

**Geo Stelar:**

**Attire: **Wears dark blue T-shirt with a spiral galaxy printed on the front, bright blue unzipped long-sleeved jacket over the shirt, red fingerless gloves, blue Visualizer, dark blue jeans and red sneakers. He still wears his father's pendant.

**Personality: **Reserved, humble, and has a strong sense of justice. He's also a responsible leader of his team who can keep them together. Partnered with the boisterous AM-ian Omega-Xis.

**Sonia Strumm:**

**Attire:** Wears a pink sleeveless hoodie with white music notes on the front, with the signature pink buns on the hood, green shorts, pink-and-white striped fingerless gloves that reached below her shoulders. Also wears knee length socks of the same pattern. Wears blue boots. Wears pink headphones on her neck. Carries her signature cream guitar on her back.

**Personality:** Bubbly, cheeky and tomboyish idol singer. Making her essentially a polar opposite of her boyfriend, Geo. She also tends to be competitive towards Leon in some situations. She now currently lives with Geo and his family. Partnered with her big sister figure FM-ian Lyra.

**Luna Platz:**

**Attire:** Wears purple dress with long sleeves with puffy shoulders, short skirt reaching her knees, red bow tie on her collar and white frills on her collar, sleeves and under her skirt. Wears aqua-and-white striped tights and fingerless gloves of the same pattern. Wears red heels. Wears two emerald green bows tying her twintails. Also wears reading glasses with a purple frame, which was a gift from Leon.

**Personality: **Rational and intelligent, although a bit stubborn and manipulative, but still cares for her friends. While still claiming to have a crush on Mega Man, she secretly loves Leon. Partnered with seductive but motherly FM-ian Ophiuca and cute and technical Artificial Wizard Vogue.

**Bud Bison:**

**Attire: **Wears red sleeveless vest over an orange short-sleeved T-shirt with a flame design printed on the front. Wears black-and white striped sweatbands. Wears green cargo pants and black army boots. Also wears his signature beanie.

**Personality: **Loud and boisterous. Still Luna's lackey. Basically a big guy with a big stomach and a big heart. Partnered with the fiery FM-ian Taurus.

**Zack Temple:**

**Attire: **Wears a dark yellow version of a high school uniform. A yellow neatly buttoned blazer and dark green dress pants. Still wears his signature prescription glasses and school backpack. Also wears braces.

**Personality:** Brainy and straightforward. Other Luna's lackey. Always reliable to his friends in need despite being passive from combat. Partnered with the analytical Artificial Wizard Pedia.

**Leon** **Ampere**(OC):

**Attire: **Wears green short-sleeved T-shirt with white long sleeves. The shirt has a design of a chameleon's head on the back. Wears beige khakis and green sneakers. Wears a green cap with a cream horn on the back and a lightning bolt on the front. The cap was a gift from Luna.

**Personality:** Hot-blooded, passionate and sociable. Giver of lame puns and jokes. As the newest Brother in Geo's BrotherBand, he strives to be the best hero he can be to his idol Mega Man. Partnered with his snarky FM-ian Camo (OC).

(A/N): He wears a black bodysuit with lightning bolt patterned linings. His gloves are green with yellow fingers, making his gloves look fingerless. He also has three toed reptilian feet and a chameleon's tail. His green chest armor was slightly smaller and his arm guards were reduced to green bracelets. Also, he had green oval elbow pads and knee pads with zigzag patterns adorned. His horn is replaced with a metal blade. His helmet has a yellow visor . The plates arranged on the back of the helmet to resemble a crest, with a round camera on the sides of the helmet reminiscent of chameleon eyes. On top of his helmet is a metallic blade. His guns looked triangular, with a green circle (looked like a chameleon's eye) on each side, and a small horn on it's nozzle, acting as a crosshair.

(Another A/N): Camo is a Chameleon FM-ian whose body is composed of yellow electrical energy. His head is conical in shape with round grey eyes with yellow irises, curved horn and sharp underbite. He has back armor has white triangular spines on his back. He has metallic hands with three padded fingers. He has a curled green tail.

**Solo**:

**Attire:** Wears a sleeveless version of his Murian outfit. Wears black gloves with emerald green wrists. Wears a black scarf with green outlines and the Mu symbol on the loose end of the scarf and on the right side of the chest of his shirt.

**Personality: **Cold and aloof, he's the last Murian who'd rather spend his life walking the Earth than hanging out with his allies, though he eventually warms up to Geo and his friends. Partnered with the strong and silent UMA, Laplace.

**I'm only writing this page because honestly, it's been too long since Mega Man Star Force hasn't got any official sequel for like what? 13 years ya hear me? 13 YEARS! So I'd figured I should do a time skip. I've been thinking about writing a Mega Man Star Force x RWBY later. If anybody's wondering why did Luna has Ophiuca as her BattleWizard? I'll write about it on the crossover later on.**


End file.
